Black and Blue
by FrustratedByWords
Summary: "So, who do you fancy?" He asks quietly. I purse my lips and twirl a lock of hair around my finger. After thinking it over, I turn to him, Sirius Black, and smile. "Well, Padfoot, that's for me to know and for you to find out, don't you think?" He smiles at me crookedly and I hope he doesn't have a clue.
1. Chapter 1

The first Quiditch game of the season was Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor.

The air felt maginificent from the Commentator's box. It smelled like grass, the Greenhouse dirt and, most importantly, it smelled like defeat - for the Gryffindors. The whole field was in view; the bleachers were full of students, waving flags, banners, and wearing their House colors proudly. The teachers were somewhere in the stands as well, quietly hoping that their favorite team of the two would win, as any favoritism would be seen as unfair.

I cleared my throat and flipped my hair over my shoulder. The magically-charmed microphone sat in front of me, waiting. I tapped on it twice and grinned like a complete loon while my body buzzed with excitement.

"Witches and Wizards, Ladies and Gents!" I announced loudly, the microphone amplifying my voice a hundred-fold, "Let's hear some applause for the first game of this season!"

The roar from the stands was so lively, it was infectious. I couldn't help but smile. "As we're all very excited, I'm not going to take any longer! Here they are! The Hufflepuffs!"

Running onto the field, striped in yellow and black, the seven players filed themselves into a neat line.

"Thimble! Everett! Lynton! Godfrey and Godfrey! Appleby! Grant!"

The part of the stands that had a black-and-yellow banner of a badger exploded. Arms flailed, holding smaller banners and flags; voices grew hoarse and raspy; and feet stamped against the floor, giving the cheering some sort of rhythm. "The Hufflepuffs are in great shape, I must say!" I leaned forward, peering through my binoculars. "Can someone tell me the difference between the Godfrey twins? I get those two mixed up every time!"

The students laughed. It was obviously easy to tell the twins apart, but it was more fun to get the two riled up. Someone from the stands helpfully played along, shouting the difference between the two. "Thank you, random Hufflepuff!" I crooned, "Jared's the blond and Nico's the brunette. Got it."

Two figures on the field waved their brooms at me with mock-anger. I waved back cheerily at the Godfrey twins and put my binoculars away. "And here we have the Gryffindors!" From the opposite direction, the team ran to their places, streaking the fields in their scarlet-and-gold uniforms.

"Holmwood! Victors! Simmons! Potter! Black! Terrell! Ellsworth!"

The girls launched themselves into screaming fits at the mention of the one and only James Potter and Sirius Black. "Ladies, ladies!" I chuckled into the mic, "Control yourselves! Potter and Black are still single, right?"

The stands erupted, partly into loud laughter and girlish screams.

James yelled back something that didn't quiet reach my ears. "James has his eye out for one specific girl, but so far, he's had no luck!" I relaxed against my chair. "I'm pretty sure Sirius is still on the market though."

Once again, the girls squealed and I heard someone cough from behind me. I straightened and found Professor McGonagall looking pointedly at me. I held the mic away from my mouth, "Sorry, professor. Just hamming up the crowd."

"Miss Blue," the Professor started, "We are here to enjoy a game of Quiditch; not to discuss Mr. Potter and Mr. Black's eligibility." There was something, amusement maybe, twinkling behind her glasses. I nodded my head obediently, smiled sheepishly.

On the field, as I peered through my binoculars, Madam Hooch was giving the team a run-over of the rules. Through the lens, I could see the players lined up.

Ugh, I felt horrible, ogling at Sirius. But, the boy was drop-dead gorgeous, and you just couldn't help it. The way he smiled, the way his hair flowed in the wind, the sound of his melodious laugh, the way his cheekbones complimented his pearly white teeth -

I snapped out of my daze and brought my hand across my own cheek. The slap was effective and I was back to commentating. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. The quaffle was thrown up in the air and I grabbed my binoculars.

The game went on, the ferocity and excitement building up with each pass, miss, and score. After seven penalties and having witnessed Nico Godfrey and Austery Holmwood almost fall off their brooms, the game finally ended with Gryffindor winning, a hundred-seventy to ninety.

Students waving banners and flags ran out onto the field, screaming loudly. The team hoisted James onto their shoulders as they attempted to make a lap around the field. I got up and left the commentator's booth. Walking down to the field, I caught snippets of conversation about a victory party in the Gryffindor common room.

"Ava! Hey! Commentator lady! Over here!"

I turned my head towards the source of the voice. The hyperactive human projectile that was my best friend, Kassidy Knox, barreled into me, her arms wrapping around my neck. "GRYFFINDOR WON!" She screeched into my ear.

I pushed her away, laughing. "Yes, I know, Kass. I saw the whole thing."

Kassidy was an attractive girl, with silky straight brown hair and a million-watt smile. I hypothesized that she spent at least eighty-five percent of her life smiling, giggling, grinning or all of the above. She was an incredibly optimistic person. I wish I could say the same for myself.

"Are you going to the party?" Kassidy asked. Word about the party was clearly going around faster than I expected.

I smiled crookedly. "Sure. I've got nothing better to do tonight."

Kassidy cheered, clapping her hands as she jumped up and down. While she chattered on about what she expected the party to be like, I took the chance to get one final look at the field, hopeful that _he_ would still be there.

Sirius was indeed still on the field, hovering a foot off the ground. The stands were almost empty, only a few stragglers left. Coincidence of not, he caught my eye. Or I caught his. Not entirely sure but it made my stomach do backflips anyway.

He waved and winked, looking roguishly handsome and making me want to melt into a puddle of goo. However, no matter what the love-sick school girl inside me wanted to do, I winked back and pursed my lips, delusionally thinking I actually looked flirtatious.

Kassidy blinked twice. "Can you stop playing along? It's like you and Sirius have this - I don't know - sexual tension?" She didn't sound sure.

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. "Kass, when in Rome do as the Romans do. He knows I'm just joking around."

Kassidy looked dubious but she led me away nonetheless, saying how hungry she was. I nodded along, excited about the party.

* * *

**Hello! Fanfics about the Marauders are always interesting, so I decided it was high-time I test the waters and write one myself. Tell me your thoughts about the story!**

**I'd love some reviews!**

**This is the author, Frustrated, signing out for the meantime!**


	2. Chapter 2

Soothing my aching throat with cold Butterbeer was a ritual for me after every Quiditch game. I put away my second bottle and decided to get dressed for the party. Outside, the sun had been long gone. Silver stars twinkled against the dark sky.

I lifted open my trunk and sifted through articles of clothing. I was the only one in the dormitory room I shared with Kassidy and two other Ravenclaw girls. Kassidy had chosen to run to the bathroom, deciding the mirrors there would help her put on her make-up better. The mirror in the room was more than enough for me.

Choosing a pale violet sleeveless shirt and jeans, I stood in front of the mirror with a brush in hand. My hair was wavy if you squinted hard enough and it was several shades lighter than Kassidy's that it was almost blonde. As I combed it, un-knotting the knots and un-tangling the tangles, I looked at my reflection and noticed that my blue highlights were starting to become fade.

I made a mental note to dye them again and Kassidy burst through the door. Seriously, the girl had no grasp on how to do things quietly.

"Are you ready to party?" Kassidy asked. I envied how she could put on her make-up immaculately. Whenever I tried (within the locked doors of my parent's room), I always ended up looking like a clown with a serious lip problem.

I held up a hand. "Hold on and - alright! I'm good." I threw my brush onto my bed and flipped my hair, faintly smelling the scent of my shampoo.

Kassidy put her make-up pouch away and we headed towards the designated party location. A light conversation ensued as we maneuvered through hallways and ducked down to avoid any detection from Peeves.

"How'd your boyfriend take the defeat?" I started conversationally. Kassidy rolled her eyes. She was, after all, in her own words, dating the 'biggest Drama queen in all of Hogwarts' - Nico Godfrey.

"Believe me, Ava. Dating is not all it's cracked up to be." Kassidy chuckled. We had been so confident that Hufflepuff was going to win; we had seen their practices, watched their maneuvers and everything in between. Kassidy continued, "Nico was half-convinced Gryffindor cheated. But, we all know the cheaters in this school are the Slytherins." She made a face of disgust.

"Don't you think you're being a little too judgmental? And prejudiced?" I treaded carefully. I knew Kassidy had a bad experience with Slytherins. During our third year, a Slytherin named Erica Fawley had tricked Kassidy terribly. I rather not go into the nitty-gritty details.

Kassidy shot me a look and I pushed the subject no further.

Three suits of armor and an imaginary musical montage later, we finally made it to the seventh floor. I was confused. "Why isn't the party in their Common Room?"

Kassidy looked at me and sighed as if I was a child asking some ridiculously obvious question. "Too risky, Ava. Remember second year? The fireworks? The flying cats and sparkling weasels?"

I nodded grimly, the memory coming back to me; Kassidy running after her cat that had sprouted bat wings between the shoulders, me being chased by a vicious red-and-black weasel made out of firework sparks.

"Well, what do we have here?"

I turned around and my lip curled into a smile unconsciously. Standing not a few feet behind us, their arms full of butterbeer cases and food nicked from the school kitchens, were James and Sirius.

"Lost, ladies?" Sirius drawled attractively. It should be illegal to look that attractive without trying. I wrinkled my nose at him, "No."

"Do you have any idea how adorable you look when you do that?" Sirius grinned at me. Inwardly, I was a flailing, screaming mess of teenage girl. Sirius Black. Sirius Black called me adorable. It was a long shot from beautiful or attractive, but I'll take it anyway.

I rolled my eyes. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Kassidy patted my shoulder with a solemn expression. "He does. He probably does."

"We should get to the party, Padfoot." James laughed, addressing Sirius, "You can flirt with Ava more once we get there."

I rolled my eyes again. "Hey, do you boys need help? You're carrying an awful lot of stuff." I pointed to the precariously stacked trays of food James was carrying and the several cases of drink in Sirius' arms.

James shook his head, "Nah." He said flippantly, trying to wave his hand in dismissal but failed seeing as he would tip the trays and their contents, "We can handle these."

Sirius poked James' biceps as if to prove a point, winking wordlessly as he gestured to his own.

I raised an eyebrow, "Very macho, you two. Very macho."

Kassidy guffawed. "They're about as macho as my pet Chihuahua."

The two pure-blood wizards in-front of us looked very confused. "What's a Chihuahua?" asked James. "Is it something intimidating?" asked Sirius.


End file.
